User talk:Uselessguy
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 8000 bytes. Lucky Blover Hey Usefulguy! You got the hang of hacking the Lucky Blover system. Now all you have to do is be fast so no one can take it! Have fun earn 100 points everywhere (my badges on my profile look really funny LOL)! BTW, why don't you want admin? :P -3primetime3- (talk) 04:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Lucky Blover Really? Only 2 months? It feels like you have been here much longer. That 5 months for administrator rule is so dumb. You should have been one already :) I'll start a promotion thread disregarding the 5-month rule. Who knows? You may be promoted! On Candy Crush Saga Wiki, if you make a large contribution, you automatically earn the rank, disregarding edit count and the amount of time since a user started contributing. There is no such thing as promotion threads as many people can easily spoil the vote, so it's left to the staff there. For example, http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imamadmad on CCSW immediately received an admin rank shortly after joining but got demoted based on request. But she can get her rights back if she requests for it! EDIT: Actually, should I nominate you? About the Lucky Blover trick: okay, people may not know about it here; but on CCSW, about 10 users know. All people save at least 50 edits on their window, including me - which means really laggy. Once the edit number reaches 900, edits break loose and wreak havoc :) I luckily just got my 199,000th edit because those 10 people aren't on (can I get the 200,000th? Let's find out!). Don't spoil the secret to anyone else! We don't want it to be too hard to earn. P.S. Sorry about bringing up CCSW a lot. It's the place I joined first before any other, and I generally don't know any other rules and regulations on other wikis :) -3primetime3- (talk) 04:28, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Link http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:182454 -3primetime3- (talk) 04:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Your promotion Your useful buddy! With patience, and a little pinch of my luck, you will be admin in no time! Cårp 00:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Bull "I am always watching you" Yep so you can correct some of my idiotic edits by deleting them or correcting the grammar. And dude change it to "I Am-always watching you in this wiki".You won't be watching someone in private rooms especially Bathrooms and I'm one of them :P and >:D Creekee11 (talk) 13:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by forge? Do you believe that that Shakespeare zombie is fake? I assure you that it is not if that is your concern. I can give you a link to it on Plants vs. Zombies' Facebook page too it if you'd like. Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The concepts page said that PopCap released a picture of it on Facebook, which they did. This zombie was never used, and it's picture had no purpose (like the concepts page said). The pic was released during the time that Dark Ages was under development. There has been very little zombies that were not going to be used that an official art was released for. Similarly to the Tomb Raiser Zombie, it holds a bone. Actually, now that you mention it, there is not much evidence that is IS the Gravedropper Zombie, but the evidence that is there is strong. How 'bout we just keep it in the concepts page, but put it on the DA page as "an unused zombie". Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I just gave you some. Here, lets just let this go to rest and keep it in the Concepts page. Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Lucky Blovers?!? Gahahahahabwuahhaha!! How can you got so many it?!? dude? Eh hem...why did you deleted my message about NapalmRosalina last 10 days ago?I'm just giving her a tip and do you even know Rosie? Creekee11 (talk) 06:24, September 26, 2014 (UTC)